The Leonine Experience Part 2
by Icebird
Summary: Part 2, 3, 4 and 5.
1. The Leonine Experience Part 2

The Leonine Experience, Part II  
  
"Hey, Sonic."  
"Not now Tails."  
A dark, green-eyed lion sat boredly, with a two-tailed lion cub with blue eyes and golden fur sat on his head. It was none other than Sonic and Tails, in feline form.  
"Ya' might wanna get up, Sonic."  
Sonic rose, causing the fox-turned-cub to slide down his black mane.  
"Why's that, Tails?"  
"We've got company."  
  
A massive lion and a small group of lionesses ran towards the two. The pride stopped, and the lion confronted Sonic.   
"What are you doing on our lands, Rebel!" The lion shrieked. Muscles quivered beneath his tawny pelt, accenting his brown mane and blue eyes.  
A clawed paw struck the younger male. Sonic went flying, striking the ground hard. Blood rushed into his mouth, and he just lay there, bleeding.   
Something snapped in his mind, and Sonic ran, slamming into the larger feline. A mixture of claw and tooth...that was all the lions were. Sonic raised a paw and struck the lion, once again spilling blood to the hard earth. The tawny lion flew at Sonic. There was the sound of bones shattering, and blood flying out. Sonic moaned, and the last thought that crossed his mind before he blacked out was:"Will I survive?"  
  
Sonic woke up and wished he hadn't. All around him were strange shapes, but once his vision cleared, he could identify them. Amy dropped what looked to be an antelope before Sonic. He blinked in confusion and looked up at Amy, his head throbbing.  
"I didn't know you could hunt."  
"Me either."  
Sonic seemed to shrug it off, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Amy did. She taught herself how to hunt just to help him out. He left his thanks unspoken as he ate, wondering about Amy's actions. One thought was in his mind, and one thought only:  
"How will I make it up to her..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bwee. You can tell where this is going, right? *cough*He'sstartingtofallinlove*cough* 


	2. The Leonine Experience Part 3

The Leonine Experience, Part III  
  
Note: For all reviewers of Part II, this explains just why they were turned into lions. It also digs a little deeper into The Lion King's storyline, with them discovering Pride Rock...and its lions. This also is written more in Amy's point of view.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Night fell. Again. I couldn't sleep for the third night in a row. Too many thought in my head, probably...like why we were lions.  
  
A voice whispered to me from the dark.  
  
"Psst...Hey. Amy. I found out why we're lions...and I wanna show ya' something."  
  
It was Sonic, calling out. I slipped cautiously through the bramble, feeling it rub against me. It almost seemed to whisper into the blackness. The only way I could find Sonic was by following his pawprints, it was so dark. The muddy trail finally ended, and I found Sonic sitting in some grass.  
  
The lush vegitation seemed to glow silver-white, illuminated by the Moon. Crickets chirped quietly, and then Sonic spoke.  
  
"There."  
  
Not too far off, there was a small grove, outlined against the silver-glowing grass. The sheer beauty of the place was suddenly contrasted by a blood-red streak. Fire.  
  
So, fire was why we were here? Unasked questions seethed through my mind. Fire...I thought. The word sounds chilling in itself...  
  
Sonic leapt, falling right into the path of the scarlet band ripping the ground. I gawked for a bit, watching him, and then I cried out to him.  
  
"Sonic...what are you doing?!"  
  
What if he dies? my thoughts questioned. Then what will become of you? The proud huntress becomes a kitten...Tears spilled down my cheeks, and I crouched. The fur on my cheeks matted, an endless, hot stream flowing down. I could barely think, I was so scared. Without thinking, without remembering anything about the dangers, I leapt. If we both die, it might as well be together...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Trans.: You'll know the rest and shut your yap soon. ;-) 


	3. The Leonine Experience Part 4

The Leonine Experience, Part 4: Sonic's Side  
  
I lifted my head from the smoke, only to get plowed into by another zebra.   
"What number was that? Zebra 4 or zebra 5? More importantly...why do I care?"  
A reddish form wormed its way out from under the bushes and stumbled over. Knuckles grinned at me.   
"Alive and kickin' in any form huh Sonic?"   
I grinned and pointed to the sky. "Nice lighting for corpses, huh?" "Corpses? What?" "We'll -be- corpses if you don't -move-!"  
A blazing branch snapped off a tree. For one brief moment I stood, drenched with sweat, covered with gashes and blood...  
And then I ran.  
I ran until I reached a rock formation that resembled an upside-down dagger. An orange lioness with brown-red eyes stood there. With no time left, I leapt on top of a jutting stone. Clinging to it with my claws, I turned my head to see the flames flickering below. I slowly pulled my claws in bit-by-bit. Then something grabbed my paws. I looked up to see 2 forms.  
Amy and Tails. 


End file.
